1. Field of Invention
The indention relates to, in general, a hear exchanger and, more particularly, a micro-channel heat exchanger.
2. Description of Related Art
When a micro-channel heat exchanger is used as an evaporator, a gaseous and liquid (two-phase) refrigerant enters into a plurality of flat tubes from an inlet header of the micro-channel heat exchanger, exchanges heat with the air in the environment, and then is discharged cot of the micro-channel heat exchanger from an outlet header. If the refrigerant is completely evaporated into a gaseous refrigerant after passing through the evaporator, a part of gaseous refrigerant may generally exist in a portion of each flat tube adjacent to the outlet of the flat tube such that the heat-exchange capability of the evaporator may not be given fully play to. In other words, the refrigerant has been completely evaporated into the gaseous refrigerant before flowing out of the flat tubes such that the gaseous refrigerant in a portion of each flat tube connected to the outlet header may not exchange heat with the air in the environment and, consequently, the heat-exchange capability of the evaporator may not be given fully play to. If the evaporated refrigerant is not completely evaporated into the gaseous refrigerant (that is, the evaporated refrigerant contains a part of liquid refrigerant), although the heat-exchange capability of the evaporator may be given fully play to, the compressor may suck the gaseous refrigerant containing the liquid refrigerant, which is disadvantageous for the compressor, and even the refrigerating system cannot run.
The invention seeks to solve at least one of the problems existing in the related art to at least some extent. Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a heat exchanger with good heat-exchange capability, and the gaseous refrigerant sucked by the compressor does not contain the liquid refrigerant. Another object of the invention is to provide a refrigeration system comprising the heat exchanger.